Familiar Stranger
by jessica.jager666
Summary: Just another Dramione fanfiction! I hope you will enjoy reading it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

'Honestly Ronald, will you ever _stop_ eating?', she said trying to sound angry. Ron looked at her with his mouth full of chocolate and mumbled something vague. She smiled. She loved her friends and it were these brief moments that always kept reminding her of that. They are actually a bit stupid. Crazy they are. She always tries to make them behave their selves, but most of the time she ends up staring at them with the hugest smile. There was no denial, she loved them with all her heart.

Hermione looked out of the window of the Hogwarts Express. They were almost there, ready for their 7th and last year. Excited she was, but she knew it would all soon come to an end.

When she heard a knock on the door, she saw Ginny standing in front of their coupé, excitedly waving at her. She smiled at her and waved back. Ginny continued walking and disappeared from her sight. 'Watch it, Weaslette!', she heard someone shout with a very arrogant tone. She didn't have to guess who it was, it was obvious, Draco Malfoy. When he walked past their coupé, she expected him to yell something mean at them, but surprisingly he didn't. When he saw her he stood still for a moment and looked at her, then he just nodded and walked away. Harry and Ron hadn't even noticed him.

'Look! We're slowing down, we must be there already!', Harry shouted, with excitement in his voice as if it was his first time. He was right, and with a little shock the train stopped. Time to start her last year, and she was going to make the best of it. She was going to enjoy every day as much as she could.

They hadn't even left the train when they heard a familiar voice. 'First years, come with me! First years!' '_Hagrid_', Harry said with a smile. Hermione looked at all the first year students rushing over to Hagrid, some looked a bit scared. She remembered when it was her running over there like it was yesterday. Amazing how time could go by so fast. She hadn't even realized it until now.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to the Gryffindor tower after the feast, they walked into Draco. He gave Harry and Ron an arrogant look as they walked past him with grumpy faces but he said nothing. 'Granger', he said while he nodded at her. Hermione gave him a little smile and quickly walked to Harry and Ron. 'What was that supposed to mean?', Ron asked a with a tone of annoyance in his voice. 'What are you talking about?', she asked. 'Well, where is the usual "mudblood-greeting" he always gives you? Where are the _mean_ words?', he said while looking angrily over his shoulder. ' I don't know Ron! But what's the matter? He did nothing wrong, did he? Just leave it.' She looked back and watched Draco walk at the end of the corridor, he just turned around the corner.

'You're not defending him, are you? Are you just blind or am I the only one finding this strange?', Ron said when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. 'Calm down Ron, just leave it, it's only Malfoy. Who cares?', Harry said as he watched the portrait swinging open. 'He's head boy now, isn't he? Maybe he doesn't want to lose his 'job' at the first day', Hermione said as she walked past the portrait, leaving Ron looking at them with a surprised look on his face. 'You have gone totally mad, both of you..'

For this year, Draco Malfoy was asked to be head boy. Dumbledore asked Hermione too, but she was afraid she couldn't combine it with her studying. It was her final year of course, so she needed to give all she could. Dumbledore hadn't expected this answer from her, and he didn't really have another girl who would be as good as her, so they made a little agreement. He would go looking for another head girl, but if this girl couldn't handle it, Hermione would take her place. Clearly Dumbledore was a bit desperate, because he choose _Pansy Parkinson_. Hermione was sure she would screw it up anyway, so she wouldn't be surprised if Dumbledore came to ask her. But for now, she went to the common room, wished everybody goodnight, and went to her bed. She was happy to be at Hogwarts again.


	2. Chapter 1

When Hermione woke up the next morning and walked down the stairs to the common room, she only found a few first and second years waiting for their friends to go to the great hall for breakfast. For some reason she didn't feel like waiting for Harry and Ron, so she went downstairs. A few portraits greeted her friendly and she smiled while walking through the corridors. When she turned round a corner somewhere on the second floor, she bumped into someone and she fell down.

'Hey! Watch it, you stupid..' He didn't finish his sentence. It was a familiar voice.

She looked op to see a hand reaching for her.

'I'm sorry, Granger. I didn't see it was you.'

She took the hand and he helped her to get up. She looked right into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

'Well, it's okay. I need to stop daydreaming while I'm walking.'

He nodded at her, and she could swear she saw a little smile on his face. She turned around to see him walk away.

'Hermione, do you hear me?' Ron said. 'What's wrong with you?' She hadn't even noticed Harry and Ron were talking to her.

'Huh? Yes!' she said a little vague. 'Nothing's wrong Ron, I just god a headache, that's all.'

Again her thoughts wandered to what had happened a moment ago. Why was he being so nice to her? Well, he hadn't been that nice, it was just very friendly, but he was still Draco Malfoy. Normally he would've yelled at her and said things like 'mudblood' and whatsoever. She thought about Ron's words. And she had to admit this behavior was a little strange..

For the rest of the day she decided it wouldn't be good to spend too much time thinking of all this, why did she even care? The hours went by slowly and when her last lesson was over she went directly to the common room. She was very tired so she went to bed early. When she laid down she found something lying on the edge of the bed. It was a rose. A beautiful, red rose. And there was a card with it.

_I'm sorry for this morning, I hope this makes it a little better. _

There wasn't a need for her to ask who had sent it. She was not going to tell Harry and Ron, they would just get mad again. This was her secret. She wondered what the days ahead of her would bring. Witch a smile she put the rose back down and fell asleep.

The next morning when Hermione woke up she felt extremely happy. She couldn't help but smile.

'Good morning!' she said, almost yelling to Harry when he walked into the common room.

'Good morning, Hermione. What are you smiling at?' he replied.

'Oh, nothing special, it's just a beautiful day, isn't it? I mean look out the window!'

'Ehm, yeah, I guess..' Harry said, a little bit confused. He looked out of the window and saw nothing but raindrops.

When Ron walked in, she stood up directly, grabbed the arms of both Harry and Ron and went straight downstairs to the great hall. When she sat down, her eyes unconsciously searched for Draco, only to find him sitting right in front of her, at the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson pressed her lips on his cheek, and sat down right beside him. Suddenly her cheer faded away.


End file.
